


Icha Icha Fantasies

by Orochifuckyou



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Icha Icha, Kink, M/M, Top!Iruka, bottom!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochifuckyou/pseuds/Orochifuckyou
Summary: Iruka just wanted to get a nice drink with some friends, and then his boyfriend just had to pull out his porn.





	1. Miscommunications

Iruka just wanted to get a nice drink with some friends, and then his boyfriend just had to pull out his porn.

Iruka took the Icha Icha from Kakashi’s hands and hit him over the head. “Stop. Reading. That. In. Public.”

“Sensei, that hurts,” Kakashi whined, despite the fact he could have dodged and then killed Iruka before the book hit his head.

“Reading the black one in public?” Anko said. “You must be trying to get a rise out of Iruka. That’s the dirtiest one you know, Iru-kun.”

Iruka scowled at the nickname, but it was true he hadn’t seen Kakashi read that one in public, but it was always lying around his apartment. At first Iruka felt proud that Kakashi had the good sense not to read the dirtiest of his porn in public, and then he realized that, of all of Kakashi’s dirty books, the one with the black cover was the most well-worn.”

When Kakashi stood up to get drinks a few minutes later, Genma leaned forward and whispered, “So how often does Kakashi ask you to role-play  _ Icha Icha  _ scenes?” Genma asked.

“Neither of us are buxom maidens,” Iruka pointed out. Truthfully, he had been expecting Kakashi to whip out one of those brightly colored books as soon as they started having sex. But sex with Kakashi was surprisingly… ordinary. Of the people Iruka had had sex with, Kakashi topped the list with skill, but Iruka had somewhat expected for it to be different. Kakashi was his first sexual partner he had loved, and he had expected some sort of transcendent experience of soul-bonding, but at the end of the day it was just sex. Good sex, but just sex.

And the thing was, as much as Kakashi seemed satisfied, Iruka got the feeling he wasn’t giving Kakashi everything he wanted. Because as much as Kakashi was always excited for sex, he never asked for things or made new suggestions. Which meant that, after several months of regular sex, Iruka couldn’t say with any confidence what Kakashi’s favorite things were in bed. He could guess based on the noises Kakashi made, but those were just guesses. He knew Kakashi liked it best when Iruka rode him, but past that, Kakashi’s preferences were a mystery. With this revelation, Iruka knew he just had to find out.

 

Kakashi didn’t officially live with Iruka, but Iruka wasn’t sure if he’d even gone to his apartment once since they first hooked up. They had always been co-parents to a teenager and practically married, and the only difference was the addition of sex. Iruka considered that to be a very good thing. So, all things considered, Iruka shouldn’t be surprised to see Kakashi lying on his couch. He wasn’t even particularly surprised to see Kakashi lying on his couch and masturbating. What surprised him was that Kakashi was using one hand to hold open his  _ Icha Icha  _ (the one with the black cover) and was using his hand to finger himself. 

Iruka stared for a good long while. Firstly, because Kakashi looked amazing. Secondly because he hadn’t thought Kakashi would like sex this way. Iruka didn’t have much preference between bottom or top, perhaps liking to top somewhat better. And Kakashi had never said what he liked, and Iruka had just assumed. Now he was pretty sure that assumption was incorrect.

It took Iruka a moment to realize Kakashi had stopped what he was doing and was staring at Iruka. “Ah, Iruka. I thought you were working the mission desk right now.”

“Switched with Izumo,” Iruka said as he locked the door behind him. “Never mind that,” he said, crossing the room to stare at Kakashi. He had his pants down to his knees, and his shirt shoved up almost through his throat. Iruka thought with a surge of arousal that Kakashi had probably been playing with his nipples. “Now Kakashi I’d very much like to finish what you’ve started.”

Kakashi looked surprised, but used his legs to pull Iruka closer until he was kneeling between Kakashi’s thighs. Kakashi was already slicked up, so Iruka wasted no time pulling his pants down low enough that he could press into Kakashi. He gasped in pleasure. It had been so long, he’d forgotten what this tight heat felt like. Kakashi surrounded him completely, and Iruka thought the situation couldn’t get better until Kakashi let out a high, needy whine.

“Oh fuck, Kakashi,” Iruka said as he pulled out for another thrust. “Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“You didn’t ask,” Kakashi panted, a pretty pink blush rising up his cheeks. 

“If I had known I could see you like this…” Iruka pulled Kakashi’s legs over his shoulders and lifted his hips so he could hit Kakashi right where he wanted it. Kakashi almost screamed when Iruka his his prostate, and tears leaked down from the corners of his eyes. Iruka had always found his boyfriend hot, but Kakashi panting, face twisted in pleasure was more than he could handle. Soon Iruka was slamming into Kakashi, fucking him hard, and Kakashi took all of it. He came first, twisting and arching under Iruka, who followed him shortly after, falling on top of Kakashi.

After catching his breath, Iruka looked down at Kakashi, whose eyes had take on a glassy look. “Kakashi that was amazing,” Iruka sighed.

Kakashi nodded, seemingly unable to speak. Iruka dropped a kiss on his lips, then said, “Shall we get in the shower?”

They washed one another down, and there were a few blowjobs, and then dinner, and then back to bed for sex. This time Iruka got Kakashi down on his hands and knees made him scream his name. After they laid together, tangled in heat and limbs. Iruka had never expected to see this sort of side to Kakashi, and he wondered what else he was missing out on. “Kakashi,” he said slowly. “Do you have any fantasies?”

“What kind of fantasies, sensei?” Kakashi asked.

“Sex fantasies,” Iruka said. “Like--I don’t know--” He swallowed his pride and said, “Is there something from  _ Icha Icha  _ you want to try or anything like that?”

“Do you have any fantasies?” Kakashi asked, pointedly not answering the question.

Figuring some honesty might encourage Kakashi to be more forthcoming, and because it would be fucking hot, Iruka admitted, “I’ve always wanted to have sex with an ANBU… in uniform.”

 

After that night, Iruka and Kakashi’s sex life had become much more interesting. Iruka found he could propose all sorts of scenarios, and Kakashi would respond enthusiastically. That being said, Kakashi had yet to bring up a fantasy of his own. That was, until he was leaving on a mission, and after kissing Iruka good-bye he paused.

“You asked me about fantasies,” Kakashi said, and then quickly shoved a bookmarked  _ Icha Icha  _ into Iruka’s hands and then disappeared. Iruka looked down at the book in his hands:  _ Icha Icha Strap.  _ It was the black one, and there was a bookmark. 

The first chance he got, Iruka opened the book and after a few lines he snapped it shut. His first thought was  _ absolutely not.  _

 

Iruka approached Genma in the local bar, offering to buy him a drink and then lead him to a booth. 

“Iruka, I don’t want to make Kakashi jealous,” Genma said with a wink. Iruka rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like that and you know it,” Iruka said. “I know you and Raidou have an… unconventional sex life.”

“You mean I like to slap him until his ass turns purple,” Genma said. “Among other things.” Genma and Raidou were perfectly happy to share the details of their new experiments and ideas with anyone who would listen, and those who were interested went to bed with them for more play.

“Yes, well Kakashi made a suggestion and it’s… extreme. I want to make him happy, but I don’t know that I can do everything,” Iruka admitted. He had come around to the idea of a  _ few  _ things in that chapter, but others… he knew it didn’t mean Kakashi actually wanted to hurt him or humiliate him--it was just a fantasy--but Iruka didn’t know he could do those things, even as a game.

“Ah, what you need is kink negotiation,” Genma said. “What two people want in bed won’t match up all the time. You have to be honest about the things you want to do, the things you aren’t really into but would be willing to do, and the things you absolutely won’t. Those are hard boundaries. It’s also good to have a safe word in case one of you gets overwhelmed. It also helps to learn what in the scene is most important to your partner. Also, you probably won’t want to start out with more extreme play, but if you keep exploring new kinks then things you didn’t think you would do start to become appealing.”

Iruka nodded, trying to take in everything Genma was saying. Kakashi had gone with all his fantasies, and he was willing to try a few new things, but not everything. The idea of being tied up or blindfolded did seem like it could be fun, and a little bit of pain was fine, but it was mostly the submission and humiliation that he didn’t like. He already felt inferior to Kakashi sometimes--the man was a jonin, famous, and incredibly skilled--and he didn’t want to feel that way in the bedroom, even if only for a short time.

“Thanks Genma,” Iruka said and made his way home. He had some thinking to do before Kakashi came home.

 

As it turned out, Kakashi came home one month later and dropped his pack by the door before collapsing on the sofa. 

“Hungry?” Iruka asked, and got up to prepare a quick meal.

“Anything that isn’t a food pill,” Kakashi said. 

“Well go shower and I’ll see what I can put together,” Iruka said. “I can’t promise it’ll be good, but it won’t be a food pill. Now go before your clothes get my sofa any dirtier.”

“I know you like me dirty,” Kakashi called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the bathroom. Iruka shook his head and set about heating up dinner, but his mind was stuck on the conversation he needed to have with Kakashi. He thought maybe they could put it off, but when Kakashi emerged from the bathroom--hair dripping wet, and looking positively  _ delectable  _ in his bathrobe--Iruka sensed his nervous tension. Kakashi had made himself vulnerable but telling Iruka his fantasies and the least Iruka could do was talk to him honestly.

Once the meal was finished, Iruka pulled out the book with the black cover and said, “Do you want to talk about this now, or later?”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi whispered. “I know it’s too weird. I shouldn’t have--”

“That’s not it, Kakashi,” Iruka said. “I’m really glad you were honest with me. It was surprising, but I do want to make you feel good, so I thought we could talk about which part of the scene are and aren’t ok.”

Kakashi’s shoulders slumped in visible relief before Iruka continued. 

“I think I’d like it if you tied me up, or blindfold we, and you can spank me, but not too hard. I like being able to sit down. I’ll wear whatever outfit you want, and I think I could  _ try  _ calling you “master” but I don’t know if it will feel ok. And I want you to have this fantasy, but I really don’t think I can do the humiliation--it just doesn’t feel right. And I don’t think I could handle being treated like an object the way she is in the book, but maybe--”

“Iruka,” Kakashi said slowly. “I think there’s been a miscommunication.” Iruka looked up in confusion when Kakashi took a deep breath and said, “I want to be the emperor’s concubine.”


	2. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 2. Baasically just smut

Iruka tapped his fingers nervously all throughout his mission desk shift and thought he might explode from anxiety on the walk home. After his talk with Kakashi he had found a moment to slip into an  _ adult  _ store in Konoha--it turned out there was a whole section for Icha Icha merchandise--and left with a black plastic bag and a whole new set of anxieties. That had been a few days ago and Kakashi had finally come back from his mission, unharmed and healthy. So before he headed to the mission desk, Iruka had shoved the bag into Kakashi’s arms and said, in his best authoritative tone, “When I get back you will be in the bedroom on your knees wearing this.”

Iruka forced himself to breathe as he unlocked the front door and found the place clean and the lights on. Heart hammering, Iruka stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed into his outfit--expensive looking robes, but with convenient “easy access” for any sexual contact. But based on the passage he would be mostly clothed, while Kakashi’s pale skin would all be laid bare for him to kiss, caress, and mark, the only thing covering him would be black rope. Iruka blushed again as he felt his cock harden: the more he thought about it the more he realized he wasn’t just doing this for Kakashi...he quite liked the idea as well.

When Iruka stepped out of the bathroom he thought he might come in his pants. Kakashi was on his knees, collar around his neck, and his hands tied together. He had wound the rope around his ankles as well so he was bound into the submissive posture. Additionally, he had a collar around his neck, the leash laying on the floor. Of course he could escape the bonds any time he wanted, but Iruka ignored that and allowed himself to accept the illusion of Kakashi’s helplessness.

Kakashi’s head was still bowed down, and he had not looked up when Iruka entered. “You understand why you are here?” Iruka said.

“Yes master,” Kakashi said. “I am here to serve you, and please you.” Iruka grinned and reached for the leash, jerking it up so Kakashi was looking at him. 

“They said you were pure,” Iruka said as he ran his thumb over Kakashi’s mouth.

“Yes master,” Kakashi said. “But I have received training.”

Iruka slapped him across the face, not missing the way Kakashi’s pupils dilated upon the impact. “Speak only when spoken to,” Iruka instructed.

“Yes master,” Kakashi whispered. 

“Let’s see how well they’ve trained you,” Iruka said, moving his robes aside so his hard cock jutted out. Kakashi’s eyes met him as Iruka pushed Kakashi’s head forward until his lips were wrapped around Iruka’s cock. Iruka did his best to seem impassive, like the emperor had in the novel, but Kakashi’s blow jobs were heavenly. Kakashi took Iruka’s cock down his throat, warm tight heat making Iruka’s legs tremble. He pulled his head back, and looked up at Iruka through fluttering lashes, his lips red and swollen. “Good boy,” Iruka gasped as he gripped Kakashi’s silver hair. Kakashi groaned as Iruka pulled his hair, and Iruka could see Kakashi’s cock twitch. Iruka pushed Kakashi’s head down again, gasping as the wet heat enveloped him again.

Iruka waited until he was on the verge of orgasm before he pulled Kakashi back by his collar and then went about untying Kakashi’s feet. “On the bed, face down,” Iruka said, and watched Kakashi crossed the room and laid down, his cheek on the blanket, ass in the air.

Iruka secured Kakashi’s hands to the bed frame, then settled himself behind Kakashi and stroked hiss hole with his thumb, smiling when he notices Kakashi had already prepared himself. 

“Who do you belong to?” Iruka asked as he pushed two fingers into Kakashi.

Kakashi arched his back and moaned, “You, master,” he said.

“Yes, you belong to me,” Iruka said. “Who owns your body?” Iruka angled his fingers to press against Kakashi’s prostate.

“You master,” Kakashi insisted.

“You exist to serve me, to pleasure me,” Iruka said. 

“Yes,” Kakashi moaned.

“Look at you, begging for it,” Iruka said. “Moaning like a whore. That’s what you are--just a hole for me to fuck.” Iruka pressed the blunt head of his cock against Kakashi’s hole and leaned down so he could whisper in Kakashi’s ear. “You want my cock so badly don’t you?”

“PLease,” Kakashi gasped.

“Please what?” Iruka said sternly, slapping Kakashi hard on the ass.

“Please master,” Kakashi said.

“Beg for it,” Irua said, though his patience was running our. Kakashi was there, wet and delectable, and Iruka could only hold out for so long. 

“Please master,” Kakashi whined. “Please give me your cock. I need it. I need you to fill me up. I need your cock inside me, opening me up.” Kakashi pushed his hips back as he spoke so Iruka was practically pushing into him. 

“Such a good whore,” Iruka murmured. “Since you begged so nicely…” In one swift movement, Iruka entered Kakashi. Kakashi screamed, and Iruka paused to make sure it was a cry of pleasure, not pain. When Kakashi pushed back again him, Iruka began pounding into him in a hard, merciless pace.

“You squirm so pretty,” Iruka whispered. “You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you. My dirty whore.” Soon Iruka was forgetting the dialogue and couldn’t bring himself to speak as his climax approached. With an unintelligible cry he came inside Kakashi.

He drew out, then stroked Kakashi’s hair. “What a good little slut you are,” he murmured. “I think you deserve to come. You want to come, don’t you?”

“Please master,” Kakashi gasped, writhing against his bonds. “PLease let me come, please.”

“Since you’ve been so good,” Iruka cooed. He untied Kakashi’s hands and turned him onto his back. “Touch yourself for me,” he instructed.  “Show me how much I want me.”

“Kakashi groaned and gripped his cock, sliding his hand up and down while his hips bucked up, fucking his own fist. Iruka knew he wouldn’t last long, so once Kakashi’s hips lost any semblance of rhythm he leaned into Kakashi’s ear and whispered, “come for me now.”

It didn’t even take a second before streams of white cum shot onto Kakashi’s stomach. Kakashi arched his back and screamed as he came, then collapsed, panting.

“Good boy,” Iruka crooned, stroking the side of Kakashi face before he set about untying him. Kakashi’s body was slack, every muscle relaxed, as he let Iruka guide him to the bathtub. He leaned his head back and smiled, and Iruka didn’t think he had ever seen Kakashi so relaxed. Completely content.

“Tell me we’re doing this again,” Iruka said. Kakashi just smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> So... who wants chapter two?


End file.
